After the war
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: second story in my red ranger's girlfriend series where mia's coming back from collage but what happen's when her worst nightmare come's back to haunt her and lauren?


It had almost been a year since mia left for university she just got out of the shower when lauren was skyping her.

"hey beautiful"lauren said as mia answer the call.

"hey"mia said sitting on her bad making sure the towel was tight around her.

"so what's up"lauren said really happy to talk to mia again.

"nothing much just i'm coming home in 2 day's"mia said waiting for lauren's reaction.

"WHAT"she screamed jumping up and mia burst out laughing.

"why didn't you tell me in advance i could have a party planned"lauren said.

They both went quiet when a knocking erupted on the door.

"hey mia you in there"a guy called.

"yeah come on in"mia said as the door opened and 3 guy's walked in the last closing the door.

"woah who's the hottie you're talking to"the first guy said his name was called jarrod his 2 mate's called max and theo.

"yeah my girlfriend"mia said putting emphasis on the my.

"oh so you're our little girl's lover then"theo said making lauren chuckle.

"lauren these chimp's are max theo and jarred pointing to each guy as she said there name.

"sup i'm lauren anyway why didn't you tell me you were coming back"lauren said.

"because i didn't want you guy's to throw me a party or somthing these guy's are taking me out to have a few drinks"mia said pointing to the guy's next to her.

"yeah she refused for a party so were gonna get her drunk"theo said and mia hit him over the head.

"oww"he said holding his head.

"i'm not getting drunk because i have to drive to paranorma city the next day"mia said.

"ok ok yeah you're not gonna get drunk but were gonna have fun right"jarred said glancing at mia his eye's glanced lower to mia's chest lauren saw this.

"oi jarred whatever you're name is stop staring at my girlfriend's chest"lauren said pointing at him he started to go red

"come on guy's we have to plan for tomorrow"he said dragging them out.

Mia started to laugh along with mia as the guy's left mia got up to close the door she poked her head out the door there were guy's and girl's in the hallway who lifted there heads to look at her.

"hey jarred did you grow up in a barn close my door when you leave"mia yelled to him waiting for a response.

"i am so glad you're leaving in 2 day's"he yelled back and she laughed closing the door as she got into her pj's.

"i can't wait to see you the other's are all in town i can tell them and we can all get together"lauren said smiling upside down.

"that would be perfect i'm sorry but i need my sleep if i want to be partying tomorrow so goodnight"mia said waving at her.

"i love you"lauren said blowing a kiss at mia and she caught it and smiled shutting off her laptop and going to sleep.

The next day was filled of the guy's hanging out with mia which was fun but she really wanted to go home and see the others and when she woke up on the day to go home everything was packed in her car.

She she was driving home she was in harford when she ran out of gass she sighed and filled up it was lunchtime she walked into the mall and into ernie's brain freeze.

The super megaforce ranger's were there as well.

"hey ernie"she said and the ranger's looked up noah's eyes went wide.

"dude that's the pink samurai ranger mia"noah hissed quietly hitting jake in the chest.

"the regular coming right up so you came back from university then mia"he said turning and giving her the drink leaning on the counter.

"yep i can't wait to see my friend's again"she said paying him and got off her stool.

She was grabbed she dropped the drink it crashed against the floor vekar stood before her he had a handful of her hair in his grasp as he stroked her face in a creepy way.

"you're the one"he said transporting off with her in his grasp.

The ranger's were excited for mia's return they waited but she never came.

"maybe she slept in or got held back"jayden said trying to cheer up his sister.

"yeah or her car broke down"emily said making lauren feel a bit better.

The next day the super megaforce ranger's were called to a clearing to where vrack was.

"RED RANGER SHOW YOURSELF"he yelled his voice booming.

"i'm here"troy said vrack looked at him and laughed.

"the other red ranger"he said and went back to yelling for the red ranger.

The samurai's were at the shiba house when the alarm went off they jumped up,

"how is the alarm going off there is no nighlock"lauren said and jii looked at the map.

"it's the new set of ranger's there enemy vekar lauren he's calling you out"jii said looking up.

"then i'll go just me i'll be back later"lauren said as she ran to the clearing.

"what do you want"lauren said skidding next to the other ranger's.

"woah you're lauren the red female samurai ranger"noah said surprised.

"save it for later now what do you want vekar"lauren said annoyed with him.

"i have a certain person of your's you're girlfriend"vekar said moving and mia was dragged to the edge of the cliff where he was and lauren gasped.

"mia let her go"lauren yelled almost ready to tear him to pieces.

"girlfriend what is he talking about"emma said only the super ranger's hered her.

Mia was what looked like to be a straightjacket so her hand's were useless she headbutted some x borg's and kicked vrack away from her and shoved a borg off the cliff.

She was wobbling on and off the cliff when vekar went up to her and kicked her she fell and the jacket was ripped off her from hitting the rock's it fell as lauren ran and caught mia.

"you scared me"lauren said smiling at mia as she placed her on the floor.

"sorry first i'm in a fro yo bar next i'm in that dude's space ship"she said as they embraced.

The 2 looked at the other ranger's still hugging as the ranger's demorphed.

"i missed you so much"mia muttered so the other's wouldn't hear her.

"same here"lauren muttered as well.

They made there way over to the megaforce ranger's.

"so you're the new rookie's in town then"lauren said looking them up and down.

"rookie's we have been fighting for a year now"jake said making mia smirk.

"but can you fight like us"mia said as they watched her and lauren do a mini battle slightly impressing the new ranger's.

"so the pink ranger and the red ranger finally are back together again after a long year there finally reunited go on kiss kiss"the ranger's all looked to see the last person lauren wanted to see.

"how are you alive i destroyed you"lauren said keeping mia behind her for protection.

"nope that pink ranger gave me extra energy that kept me alive"he said pointing to mia as he jumped down the cliff to be level with the 2 girl's.

"you're not going near her ever again morpheus"lauren said still in front of mia.

"oh but i will that pink ranger gave me enough energy to not be destroyed so i want more energy that will help me"he said walking to the ranger's.

Lauren glanced back at mia who was backing up behind lauren.

"do you think you can outrun him i'm not letting him touch you ever again"lauren said really scared for mia.

"i could try but i don't know"mia said still backing up.

"when i say go ran to the shiba house or your car just somewhere safe"lauren said her anger rising again.

"1...2...3..GO"she yelled and mia bolted towards the direction of her car the megaforce ranger's watched as the nighlock went through a gap and then hered a ear piercing scream lauren froze.

"mia MIA"lauren screamed at the top of her lung's the megaforce ranger's were still confused about what was happening when a laugh filled the air with the sound of crying then silence lauren fell to her knees.

"no...no no NO"lauren yelled punching the floor a few times as the other ranger's ran to her.

"i'm so sorry mia i should of stopped him"she said anger rising above it's level.

"can you explain what just happened"gia said and lauren looked up at them getting up.

"yes but not here it's not safe come to the shiba house"she said as they went and walked in lauren looked like a wreck everyone was in the common room.

"so do you know where mia is then"emily said"that nighlock who raped her who i thought i destroyed has her again he said he needed the same energy she gave him to stay alive"lauren said the other's gasped.

"a nighlock raped mia"emma said not believing what she was hearing.

"yeah and it was like a week before her birthday she could hardly speak"lauren said as jayden sat next to her putting an arm on lauren's shoulder.

"mia turned out fine after it and she will pull through this time sis we all know you love her she will be alright"jayden said rubbing circles on lauren's back as she stood up.

"i'm gonna take a nap"she said running to her's and mia's shared room.

"wait is her and mia like umm.."troy said sounding awkward.

"yep been like a year or so now hasn't it jayden"mike said turning to look at jayden

"yeah started when they got glued together by a nighlok it was funny seeing them trip and fall then they went and got kidnapped"jayden said as the beeping from the megaforce ranger's morpher's sounded troy picked it up.

"ranger's we need you back at the command center"gosei said as they stood up.

"we will be right there gosei"troy said as he shook jayden's hand and they teleported off.

The next day the ranger's including laren were gathered in front of the table when a beeping sound came from it jii frowned and pressed it on came a video mia was chained her arms above her head.

She was in a room as the nighlock walked in she had blood running from her eyebrow he looked at her and smirked mia looked down at her shoes which were red sneaker's they had red sequin's on as well she closed her eye's

"there's no place like home there's no place like home there's no place like home"she said clicking the heels of her shoe's together and opened her eyes and sighed the ranger's almost smiled at her.

"even when i have broke you for the second time ranger you decide to make joke's"he said and shot forward his hand's on her rib's digging into them she said nothing as he digged them in deeper making her hiss in pain.

"you know i'm a bit peeved off i can't enjoy my home coming party without you messing it up"mia said as he released her ribs he ran his finger from her hip up past her pit and up her arm and mia squirmed her face scrunched up.

"ticklish are we"he said smiling to himself.

"no"mia said trying to move back from the nighlock but it didn't work so she jumped straining her arm's pulling herself up towards the ceiling kicking the nighlock in the face.

He grabbed her leg pulling her back down to the floor.

"let's go back to that little thing we did earlier then shall we"he said as the video cut off the ranger's sighed.

"at least she look's ok"kevin said as they all went for training when they came back in the same beeping came from the table and once again jii pushed it.

"you're girlfriend has caused you this pain you realise that"the nighlock said moving to show mia in the corner on the room her head was in her hand's.

"speak to me"he demanded and booted her in the leg her head cracked against the wall and blood fell down mia's face.

"she caused you this pain and misery"he said and mia looked at him with anger in her.

"no you did and i would destroy you now if i wasn't hurt"she said anger in her voice as he crouched to her lacing his fingers in her hair.

"you could try ranger but you wouldn't get far with the state you're leg's are in you should be in a wheelchair"he said pulling mia's head back and smashing it into the wall making her dizzy

He moved from her and lifted his foot to kick her in the head but she transported off in a pink light shocking everyone.

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE"the nighlock yelled in distress as the video ended and jayden's morpher started to ring.

"hello troy how did you get my number you have her you're a life saver ok were on our way"he said and closed his phone turning to the other's.

"troy and gosei managed to transport mia to there command center we need to get there fast"he said the ranger's jumped up leaving immediately.

They made there way to the command center and ran down the small corridor.

"i'm fine i just need to speak to.."mia said as the other's ran out in front of her.

"lauren"mia said as lauren embraced her but made sure not to hurt her.

"i'm so sorry mia i..i"she said almost at tear's as mia smiled weakly.

"you tried your best and i realize that i don't believe anything that nighlock said"mia said giving lauren and kiss on the lip's as mike made a heaving noise everyone turned to him.

"get a room you 2"he said the 2 girl's smiled at eachother

"were in one it's just you're all with us"lauren said as they laughed they said there thanx to the megaforce team and left mia was relying in lauren for most of the way to the car jii was happy to see her when they got back in.

"i could sleep for a week"mia said sitting on one of the stool's as the other's looked at her.

"mia i'm benching you"jii said and mia looked up at him frowning.

"what are you saying"she said getting up slowly but surely.

"until the other's fully destroy that nighlock you're not a ranger anymore"jii said taking mia's samuraizer which she stuck on the table.

"but jii you cant do this"mia said pleading.

"mia i don't want that nighlock getting a hold of you again"he said she could head the sadness in his voice.

"but i can take it jii i'm fine just like last time"she said as she took a few step's the pain in her core worsening she bent and dia a front flip and landed on her feet staggering back falling into a dummy"see i can take it"she said holding her stomach.

"mia enough is enough till they destroy that nighlock you are not a ranger and neither are you lauren"jii said snatching her morpher as well.

"what why"lauren said reaching for her morpher but he pulled his hand back.

"because you will get really angry and go insane so i want you to stay here and take care of mia just like normal couples do"he said as lauren picked up mia and scoffed at jii walking to there room and accidentally banged mia's leg's on the wall she howled in pain.

"dude the wall and my leg's don't go well right now"mia said as lauren closed the door the ranger's hered the creaking of the bed as lauren laid mia down and got in next to her and hered the click of the light.

"be quiet so you don't wake them"jii said but his hopes were dampened as the alarm went off he sighed the other's hered the grumbled of lauren and mia.

"shut the bloody thing off will ya"lauren yelled as the other's ran out and the alarm stopped.

"thank you"mia croaked jii smiled as the 2 went back 2 bed.

The next day jii had gotten a wheelchair for mia because she couldn't always rely on someone to help her walk so she was sat on the wheelchair lauren was still sleeping and the other's were out she stuck a note on her door and wheeled her self to ernie's she wheeled herself in the ranger's and ernie saw her.

"mia i saw you a few day's ago what happened"ernie said leaning on the counter the ranger's turned to look at her.

"it doesn't matter ernie i'm fine everything's ok"she said as she ordered 3 drinks and he gave them to her she wheeled over to the ranger's.

"i need 2 of you to help me please"she said emma and jake stood up and walked to her they wheeled her to her car jake helped her in while emma put the wheelchair in the boot.

"you guy's are lifesaver's"she said smiling at the 2 they smiled back.

"anything to help just ask"jake said as he turned and walked off emma looked around then leaned in closer to mia.

"that nighlock won't go for any other girl's will he"emma said biting her lip.

"no only the person lauren care's about the most which is me and now we both had our morpher's taken off us by jii so until the other's fully destroy that nighlock we're benched"she said sighing starting the car up.

"well atleast the shiba house is protected that's the place you're really safe out here you're vulnerable on your own"emma said as she waved to mia and walked back inside of the mall mia looked in her mirror and saw the face of morpheus she gaped and started to drive off.

She got to the shiba house and parked the car lauren and jii saw her from the window and watched as mia slowly got out of the car placing the drinks on the hood and shuffled to the boot of the car getting the wheelchair she unfolded it despite the pain in her arms and legs closing the boot she locked the car sitting down and grabbing the drinks she froze.

She glanced back to where the gate's were open and looked down the road he was still following her.

"i need that energy girl and you're gonna give it to me"she hered in her head she cringed.

"tough luck nighlock you can't get passed the gate's"mia muttered as she wheeled herself in giving the drink to the other's and went back to bed when the other's came back they here happy.

"we done it we defeated him for good"jayden said they all highfive mia hered this and was happy the next day emma and the other megaforce ranger's were speaking with mia in the mall when mia saw him she turned to emma.

"umm can i borrow your blaster for a second please"she said the ranger's were confused with her.

"why what's up"she said secretly summoning her blaster and mia gave her the look.

"ohh"emma said as she handed it to mia the older girl pushed herself up and out of the corner of her eye she could see him she turned and fired.

A group of boy's jumped back as mia blasted the nighlock from the gap he was in and he had to come out as mia started to shoot him again.

"this is the time where i destroy you one and for all"mia said as everyone in the mall ran to one side watching her fire at him she walked forward despite her leg's wanting to give up on her the nighlock clicked his fingers and all the exit's were cut off.

The megaforce ranger's were helping people out and they got locked out so mia was on her own the samurai ranger's ran to the door's banging they saw the nighlock and mia lauren was screaming for her the other's were shocked they thought they had destroyed him but he used the extra energy mia recently gave him to say alive.

He walked to mia and grabbed her wrist the blaster fell to the floor he kicked it away from her and pressed her back up against the wall making her have even more pain he held her hands above her head.

"you're a strange type of nighlock arnt you raping human's instead of you're own kind"she said spitting at him as he chuckled.

"but you forget i'm the last standing nighlock girl so you're going to give me more energy to stay alive"he said huskily in her ear making her shiver.

"let emma go nighlock"they turned to see mia bend down and grab the blaster and shoot him emma dropped from the wall pulling the fake mask off and threw it into the bin the ranger's saw the copy of emma turn to dust.

"we fooled you pretty well nighlock didn't we"emma said as mia gave her back the blaster.

"but how you and you were.."he said and mia smiled as he stepped back from the 2 for jake to appear behind him his copy turned to dust.

"you want to rape my friend and you have to go through me"he said he was glowing with black energy same with mia and emma they all went into strange poses.

"spirit of the snake spirit of the phoenix spirit of the turtle"the 3 said as the energy surrounding them got bigger.

"UNLEASH THE SNAKE UNLEASH THE PHOENIX"jake and yelled yelled there spirit's attacking him as mia's head snapped up as the spirit's faded away and the nighlock stumbled back in pain.

"RELEASE THE TURTLE"mia yelled thrusting her hand's forward her spirit the biggest as it attacked the nighlock three 3 all summoned there weapon's jake and emma had there sword's and blaster's then mia had the bullzooka.

"FIRE"they all yelled there attack's hitting him as they watched the smoke cleared away he had spark's flying from him.

"NOOOOOOO"he yelled as he twisted and exploded the door's opened and the other's rushed in everyone was quiet.

"see you have to rely on the crippled ranger don't you"mia said as lauren ran to her giving her a passionate kiss on the lip's as the other's smiled.

"you scared me almost had a heart attack when you were posing at mia i hate it when people do that have a fake mask on and pull it off give me nightmares"lauren said they all laughed and ernie came out as the ground started to shake.

"the nighlock's back in his second form"mike said and mia looked at jayden.

"think we can get this in the megazord"she said and he laughed as they all morphed including the 2 girl's they summoned the legendary megazord the samurai megazord and the claw megazord east mia and lauren shared a podium as they all started to fight them.

"you can't defeat me again ranger's"the nighlock said and laughed as jake summoned the gosei ship and transformed it into it's megazord mode the 3 megazord minus antonio's started to glow jake's black and the other 2 pink as the animal spirit's were launched at the nighlock turning him to dust.

"super mega ranger's that's a super megawin"troy said as they cheered.

"samurai ranger's victory is our's"jayden said as they all demorphed and they were smiling.

"now mia i wanna show you our flat"lauren said grabbing mia's hand's in her's.

"so you got enough money for it then"mia said and lauren nodded.

"let's go them see ya guy's"mia said as they left and got into mia's car they drove mia was confused as they started to drive out of the city until they came across a house not a flat a house it looked like a mansion mia smirked.

"you said we were getting a flat not a whole fucking house"mia said looking around and turned back to be faced with lauren who picked her up.

"i have somthing i wanna show you"she said running up the large staircase and opened a door mia was faced with the biggest bed she could ever think of lauren laid mia down kicking off her shoe's she layed down next to her.

"what do you think"lauren said watching mia's expression's.

"i would of rather a smaller bed"she said and lauren pouted.

"why"she said as mia kissed her.

"so i could be closer to you"she said smiling kissing again.

"also the house has protective symbol's on it so no one can disturb us"lauren said making mia smile as she yawned they went to bed after 2 week's mia was back to normal.

She woke up one day and got dressed waking lauren up.

"get up you lazy ass"she said pushing her lover off the bed and put on loud music as the door went lauren had went down as she opened the door and mia's mate's jarrod theo and max walked in as mia jumped sliding down the handrail to the stair's on her ass like cool people did.

"wow mia you got a big ass house"jarrod said as they looked around.

"yeah and it's all our's"lauren said kissing mia.

"hey i have somthing i wanna show you 3 but you have to be blindfolded"mia said and the guy's nodded mia blindfolded them and took them outside in there garden she shoved them all into the 2 girl's massive pool they ripped the blindfold's off swimming up for air they swam to the edge and grabbed mia's legs pulling her in s they all had fun.


End file.
